Barry the Chopper
Barry is a neutral Hero who is mostly known for his infamous meat hook. Having decent utility, damage, and tank, he is a good addition to any team. He is one of the hardest neutrals to win with while on the neutral team alone, usually ending up being a more supportive role of Slicer or someone else. Abilities D - Serial Killer: For every female Hero that Barry kills for the first time, his Strength and Agility will increase by 25. If he joins Homunculi, he will only get 10 stats for killing females, and lose 15 stats per female he has already killed, and any stats he got for killing Lust. If he joins Alchemist, he will lose all stats gained for killing females other than Lust, but Lust will still grant 25 stats. Killing a woman will prevent you from joining that woman's team. * There are many less females than State Alchemists in the game, compared to Scar's similar ability. Only Lust, May, Olivier, Riza, Izumi, Lan Fan and Winry count. F - Metal Body: Reduces all physical damage received by 30% and boosts armor by 15. Q - Head Throw: Barry throws his head to the target point, after which it boomerangs back to him. His head deals damage and stuns enemies for 1.5 seconds both on the way to the target and on the way back to him. The head deals 200/225/250/275/300 damage on the way to the target, and 200/250/300/350/400 damage when it's coming back to Barry. While Barry is headless, he takes double damage. 27 second cooldown. W - Psychopath: Barry goes on a psychopathic rampage for 13 seconds, gaining 20/27/34/41/48% movement speed and 50/75/100/125/150% attack speed. While under Psychopath's effects, Barry will lifesteal 20/25/30/35/40% of all damage he deals, not just that from right click attacks. Psychopath's lifesteal can stack with other sources of lifesteal. This ability can be used during stun to get Barry out of stun instantly as well as self purge debuffs, but will not enable him to escape knockback or other unique stuns. If Barry is not neutral, the lifesteal is nerfed to 7/8/9/10/11% on Alchemist and 14/16/18/20/22% on Homunculi. 43 second cooldown. E - Meat Hook: Barry throws a hook forwards that will reel in any heroes it hits, dealing 350/450/550/650/750 damage and stunning them as they are pulled. 735/870/1105/1140/1275 range. Does not work on Winry. 40 second cooldown. * This ability deals 0.5X Barry's Strength in bonus damage per upgrade. * The cooldown of this ability is lowered by 1 second per upgrade. R - Butcher's Spree: Barry quickly spins around and slices everything near him for high damage, dealing 200/325/450 damage per second in a 200 area of effect for 5 seconds. During this time, he is immune to damage and spells if he is neutral, and will have 50% damage resist if he is on homunculi. This will not make Barry immune to damage from Father. 90 second cooldown. * This ability's "magic immunity" does not protect from entangle effects, such as Gluttony E, Lust R, and Jerso E/R. The root will stop Barry's R immediately, so do not use it against these characters until after they have used their abilities first. Playing as Barry Playing against Barry barryheadless.png|Barry headless while using Head Throw barryshit.png|Old ugly unused Barry model Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Serial Killers Category:Strength Characters Category:Tanks